Unified Vespian Directorate
The Unified Vespian Directorate, also known as the UVD, the Directorate, or just Vespia, is the dominate political body of the Vespera Galaxy. Governed by the Vespians, the Directorate governs the entire galaxy and all of its inhabitants. Established in 7984 AM, the Directorate was designed to serve as a unified body of Vespian nations which were organized under the new government in which all Vespians were to be represented equally. History Government Military Main article: Vespian Defense Forces The Directorate as a whole is defended by the Vespian Defense Forces, which serve the federal government directly rather than one of the great houses. As a people, the Vespians have never had a peaceful history, with wars over land and resources for the ever-growing and ever-hungry households on their homeworld saw many wars wages against one another. The egos of the ruling patriarchs and the glory-seeking generals and warriors of Vespia's largest armies fueled countless wars that never truly ceased, even as the Vespians entered into space and the many millions of worlds free to colonize. Wars over worlds and the resources they harbored saw many new wars fought in a new arena. The level of bloodshed that resulted from these wars were enough to see the formation of an entire political body to settle disputes, and a military force to enforce them. To that end, the Vespian Defense Forces were established by the Directorate to serve as peacekeepers and enforcers for the federal government. It was hoped that by maintaining a large, standing military under the direction of a single govering authority would bring peace to Vespia, but that has not been the case. Though established also to settle the issue as to who would protect the Directorate following its formation, the VDF is responsible for not only keeping the nation safe from harm, but also preventing the many households of Vespia from causing too much damage to the Vespian people as a whole as well. In this role the VDF serves as the Directorate's foremost peacekeepers, the greatest task that it much accomplish for the sake of the Directorate's survival. As a direct result, the Vespian Defense Forces as the largest, most technologically sophisticated military force ever formed by the Vespian people, and the territory it must cover surpasses that of all the great households combined. The military superiority of the VDF is undisputed, and the arrival of the VDF to a hot zone in the Directorate is enough to settle issues. Often, the threat of federal retailiation is all that is required to get the houses fighting against one another to come to the table and work out a settlement no matter how undesirable it may be to both parties. No one wants an unwinnable fight with the federal government, especially when the VDF outnumbers the militaries of the largest houses in the Directorate. Economy Main article: Economy of Vespia The Vespian economy is a massive beast that is largely beyond the ability of any one Vespian to put a number on or know entirely save for the fact that it is large and powerful. What is a fact is that the economy is not spread out uniformly nor is it fair and equal in terms of the wealth gap. At the planetary level, most worlds found in the highly-developed, highly-advanced Cardinal Worlds, are mostly self-sufficent and economic juggernauts which run the economy like a well-oiled machine. On the opposite end of that spectrum are the worlds of the Outback, which are poor and underdeveloped, though they boast vast mineral supplies that the industrialized worlds of the Ark Worlds rely on to power their industries. In the middle are the core worlds that exist across the Ark and Edge worlds, supplying a considerable amount of resources to the outback worlds which importing more technologically sophisticated goods from the Cardinal worlds. Such is the galactic economy in a sense. High-tech goods from the Cardinal worlds flow to the Ark worlds, which supply the Edge and Outback worlds with industrial equipment needed for production, farming, and mining. Likewise, raw minerals and agricultural goods flow back into the Cardinal and Ark worlds in return. On the individual basis, the average Vespian is very well off by ancient human standards, most making enough to eat, live, and play. However, most is not all, and a fair number of Vespians, especially those living in the outer rings of the Directorate, rely on government handouts to make end's meet. Outback worlds are often so destitute, that many of their colonists rely on substinence farming and animal hunting just to survive. Those living on the Cardinal worlds are often so well off by Outback standards, that those considered "poor" on a Cardinal world live a considerably harder lifestyle requiring them to work at one of the many unglamous factories that require intensive physical labor. As for the wealthy, there are several thousand trillionaries in Vespian society, all of whom are patriarchs of some of the largest households of Vespia. As for billionaries, many are those who have no power in their own house politically speaking, but are giants on their homeworlds. The richest 1% of Vespia only controls about a quarter of the economy however. Culture Astrography The official tally of colonized worlds controlled by the Unified Vespian Directorate was 12,043,648 as of 11,952 AM. The majority of these worlds are located within each of the galactic regions are: 713,936 worlds in the Cardinal Worlds, 2,204,714 in the Ark Worlds, 4,071,288 settled in the Edge Worlds, and 3,053,672 located in the Outback Worlds. Currently, there are more worlds that have yet to be counted by the Federal Bureau of Colonization, given that the data has yet to be collected. However, it is believed that there are at least another quarter of a million worlds that have yet to be added into the system by the federal government. Such information is collected every ten years, and the next tally of colonized worlds will have been collected and processed by the government by 11,960 AM. The worlds colonized by the Vespians are divided by class, with each classified by their development and status. These are vital as the funding each world gets from the government as well as the level of federal military protection and development are dependent upon the classification of the world requesting aid. Large, populous Alpha-type city worlds (α) such as Aurora and Jural are the most likely to receive generous federal assistance, while small colonial Epsilon-type worlds (ε) such as Antony and Northridge are the least likely to receive help from the government. However, class doesn't always play a role, as great houses can push for tiny agricultural Eta-type worlds (η) to get funding, while some Alpha-type worlds such as Sator are destitute and ignored by the federal government. Category:Unified Vespian Directorate Category:Governments Category:Copyright